


The spirit of the forest

by AnieLinwelin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnieLinwelin/pseuds/AnieLinwelin
Summary: This story is a fanfiction of Netflix's original series "The Dragon Prince". The story is as follows: After the events of the third season, a shadow elf is born in the Silvergrove. But for some reason is unrelated to the moon's arcanum. On the day of his adulthood an event will change his life forever.
Relationships: Aaravos/Ibis, Aaravos/OFC, Aaravos/OFC/Viren/Ibis, Aaravos/viren, Ibis/OFC, OC/OC, Rayla/Callum, Runaan/Ethari, Viren/Ibis, Viren/OFC, Viren/OMC
Kudos: 8





	1. The beginning of a legend

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story in English so please forgive me for any mistakes I make in writing! I may add or remove Additional Tags in the future

Once upon a time in a Moonshadow Elves village in Zendia lived a family who were looking forward to their third child, Laymen. A very happy baby boy with white hair and violet eyes, typical of their breed. But what made his parents worried was his horns, which were like deer, characteristic of only Earth's elves. They knew that there was no way that their family would ever have the blood of an Earthblood elf, as no one had ever left Silvergrove security. This made him stand out from the rest of the children, so that neither his brothers nor their friends want to befriend him. Most adults saw it as a blend in their society. And many times in the village council they pressured their leaders, Runaan and his husband Ethari, to exile him into the desert of midnight, a horrible place where almost nothing survived. This proposal provoked the anger of the two leaders and the parents of little Leymen. Even more angry was Ethari, who was the teacher and protector of the little one. But as the years went by and he became more beautiful his horns became a symbol of his manhood. So his life got better and better, he had become the best magician of weapons and everyone wanted to hang out with him. But on the day of his adulthood, something happened that sealed his fate. He was at the home of Ethari and Runnan, who, with the cooperation of his parents, surprised him. When he came in and saw that Riley was invited and Callum ran close to them happy,  
"Aunt Reyla, Uncle Callum! But ... how?" he asked frustrated as he knew that although Reyla and her parents were favored by Ethari's father they rarely came to the village because most elves did not accept her husband because he was a human being.  
"Did you think you'd cut her off?" It bothered him and then he hugged him so tight that Callum saw that Laymen had trouble breathing, intervened,  
"Reyla ... you choke him!",  
"Sorry!" Reyla quickly responded and immediately checked him to make sure she didn't accidentally injure him.  
"I'm fine aunt! I'm no longer a child! I'm an adult today," he allegedly angrily responded as he tried to get out of her grasp to fall to his father who was thrilled to ask his cousin,  
"Do you see how much my little Leymen grew up?"  
"Yeah Ophelion! You've been telling me this for a week. I've never seen you so happy. You didn't do that on twins' birthday,"  
"Eibis and Elmari didn't push me to overpower them!" responding and seeing the murderous gaze cast upon him by his older sons, he quickly added, "No I don't love you! I really do",  
"You don't show it though!" said Eibis, who was the older of the two by a minute. He was a very handsome young male elf with long white hair who watched them more than anything and dark violet eyes. His horns were a bit bigger than Reyla's like his twin brother. His body, though slim, was very well-trained as he was trained by Runnan himself to become a member of the King's Dragon Guard. That's why Leymen admired him, though he knew that his older brothers would be happy if he died suddenly. They always made sure to show him their hatred. But whatever they did to him couldn't bring himself to pay back.  
"You're always looking for a reason to fire us with Leimen's accomplishments," Elmarie said, looking at his little brother with such hatred that Leymen turned his sad look to the floor. What have I done to them and continue to hate me? He thought, feeling his eyes filled with crystal tears. Out of his dark thoughts came the angry voice of his mother who was frustrated,  
"Elmari, how dare you say such words to your brother? Especially today for he is becoming a man! So we raised you?",  
"Your mother is right! I don't understand what we did wrong and you came out so ungrateful while Laymen ...",  
"Of course who would you support? The...",  
"ENOUGH!!!" Runnan shouted, blocking them,  
"I will not tolerate this behavior anymore and especially in my own home. If you can't hold back, at least for today's bitter words please leave immediately" he replied making them blush from shame. Especially Eibis who was his insider. After this incident they did not speak again but Laymen felt their murderous glances that were thrown at him. He was trying to ignore them, but no matter how hard he tried, he felt something pierce his heart. Maybe they are right! What kind Moonshadow elf born not with the moon's arcanum but with the earth's? Out of his distressed thoughts came the sweet voice of his teacher trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere they had created,  
"I think it's time to stop and let's eat the moonberry cake" he said, adding that the faces of the three brothers shone as their only common characteristic is that all three worshiped the moonberries. Laymen was happy to cut the cake when quick steps were heard from outside and after a while the door opened revealing a Moonshadow female elf of the guard of the Silvergrove,  
"Xoco! What happened? You look like you saw a ghost" Runnan asked curiously and she mumbled before collapsing, "Dark ... magician ... attack !!!" and with these words she fell dead. On her back protruded five elven arrows made of purple darkness characteristic of dark magic.  
"Viren!" outraged Callum,  
"But how...",  
"Do you forget how Claudia raised him?",  
"I'm not saying this! I mean how he managed to get through the illusion ...",  
"It's not time for a chat now we have to stop him before he goes to the room where the dragonlance is kept"


	2. The cursed and the keeper of the arcanum

"It's not time for a chat now we need to stop him before he goes to the room where the dragonlance is kept," Roonan interrupted her and, with these words, headed with Eibis and Elmari to the storehouse where the assasin's weapons were being kept. Runnan's weapon was two long swords that were united in such a way as to create a magnificent bow. While Eibis was a silver-gold pole with a shaking of his hand he pulled out both lethal blades, so sharp that they could cut a granite rock in the middle with great ease. Elmar, who was the magician of the family, took his staff, the Lunar or as most called The Moonlight. It has been in the family for centuries and it is said that the power of the primal stone that is fastened to its crescent-like top crops up by a hundred times when it has a full moon. Having taken all three of their weapons, they headed towards the ancient tree house of the village that was the heart of their society. Their former leader stayed there. Ethari's father Thearal performed rituals every morning to thank the Mother moon for hiding them from prying eyes. At least that is what Ethari and the other inhabitants of the Silver Forest believed for some years. But Leimen remembered that the truth had shocked them all as well ... No I should not think about it, from his bitter memories his mother took him away and when he saw that he was going to follow them he stopped worrying,  
"Leimen please don't go! I'm afraid something bad will happen",   
"Don't worry mommy! I am no longer a child, I have grown up and can protect myself on my own" he responded tiredly as he followed the rest to the Moon Temple. He was annoyed that his parents, even now that he was an adult, behaved like he is a toddler. "Maybe that's why my brothers hate me", he thought bitterly as he meet the rest. Then he realized that they were all looking at something with their mouths open. Their eyes were so full of hatred that they had been seen since ... No it couldn't! He thought frightened but seeing that Ethari's eyes were mirrored in pure fear and trembling, he realized that the attacker was not the dark wizard Viren but someone much, much worse. Reluctantly glancing inside the temple he felt a primordial feeling of terror overwhelm him. What he saw made him want to put it on his feet and he was forced to hold it. In the middle of the temple where there used to be the glowing fountain of the moonstone was the worst nightmare of its shadow elves. Their corrupt former leader, Ethari's father Thoaral, whose name no longer dared to utter. The younger ones know him as Discount or Vampire because he had discovered a kind of magic that was more destructive and forbidden than dark magic. The magic of Blood so named because its user must have drunk blood from another humanoid. As the blood contains the creature which is all the magic substance of the creatures. In this way the perpetrator steals some of the magic and uses it to make powerful powered spells that blur the mind and make the victims obey the cursed magician's will. So Thoaral was in the middle of the temple having entered his fangs, which had carved them to become sharp, to the neck of the dragonlance's guard, Eostar, and to drink his blood. The injured young male elf was in a terrible state. His beautiful long hair that he always put on his ponytail was disheveled and his shining blue-green eyes were blurred by the bleeding of his magic substance. When he understood them, he raised his eyes and smiled cheerfully, but the moonlight of his eyes and their whiteness are red like the blood he drinks all over. And his tattoos shine red too! It looks like a ghost of revenge! Leimen was pissed as the intruder laughing,   
"It looks like the five magic arrows were not capable of stopping the last city guard from setting off the alarm," he added, staring at Runnan, "Well my son-in-law you have trained her very well." As soon as he said these words, he made a deep bowing, so deep that everyone understood that he was making fun of him. "What do you want;" Runnan abruptly asked him, marking him with a bow. The Thoaral not impressed by the movement responded, "I came to get what belongs to me, my dragonlance and my beloved son, Ethari",  
"I'll never let you touch me again!" the teacher of Leiman yelled furiously and added, "I will never forget your confession when the Aaravos and Ibis exiled you to the Desert of the Midnight. You killed my mother as soon as she realized that you were the reason all your bodyguards were failing every single day until they lost all their magic energy ... ",  
"I killed her because she wanted to take you away!" he interrupted him angrily and continued, "I wanted to control you and absorb your magic power but I never used the magic bite that is for inferior creatures! The only difference is that I never made you quarrel with anyone! No, I have tried, but you were so innocent that you never believed the drugs I used to quarrel with your friends to multiply the power you have! Later for other reasons I tried to get you to quarrel with your husband in the hope that you would break up and turn to me! But after the third attempt Runnan realized that I was trying in vain to have you two break up. He convised you to completely cut off from me!" he said the last sentence with so much hatred at Runnan that anyone else would put it on their feet. But he responded, still marking him with the bow, "I will never let him stay with a monster that had become obsessed with him! And now I'd beg you to release Eostar and get lost! You're not welcome here,"   
"Oh, and who will prevent me from getting what I deserve?" he asked jokingly,  
"All of us!" in turn, Eibis responded,   
"Oh! I want to see you try" and with these words ordered the fallen young man to go and carry the hidden dragonlance. The hypnotized young male elf began to execute the orders of his new master. Immediately, Elmari made a spell to unleash their former leader's spells, but a wave of darkness hit him, throwing him stunned to the floor. Seeing the attack on his brother, Eibis furiously rushed over Thoaral, who slipped out of the blades of his opponent's beak and scattered with arrows, the arrows released by Runnan. In the meantime, Leimen saw his parents and Callum running behind the hypnotized guard to stop him before giving the Draconlance to the wrong hands. Not knowing what to do, he ran to his still stunned brother in the hope of helping him somehow. As he approached, he saw with the edge of his eye something like a black arrow pointing toward Elmari. Immediately without even thinking about it, he stepped in the middle and stretched out his hand as if it made sense on the shadowy arrow to stop. The next moment something happened that made everyone present to stumble. A blinding glow came out of the young man, completely dissolving the magic arrow, and in an eerie voice he said,  
"Enough! I'm not going to allow my favorite Moonshadow elves to be slaughtered." As he finished his sentence a flash of silver glittering fell on Ethari's father, making him howl in pain. As his soul was so dark that it could not withstand anything that was pure and that light was very pure. After all, it came from the very spirit of the moon arcanum that had somehow entered Leimen. Before disappearing into a smoke screen he responded in amazement,   
"A elf guard to the arcanums! I can't believe it! Hmmm, I'll come back but this time only for the young Leimen." And when vanished Leimen stopped shining a silver light and fell unconscious on Elmari's lap, who rushed in and grabbed him. As he lay gently on the floor, he questioned Ethari,   
"What just happened now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for my bad grammar mistakes


	3. A new adventure begins

"I'm not sure, but I think our beloved Leimen is an Arathos, a guardian of the arcanum!" He answered and seeing that all those who was present looked at him with wonder, he explained, "Every 10,000 years the spirits-deities, who is the guardians of the arcanums choose a dragon to host them inside his body. But sometimes they have to possess him to protect him and those he loves from these who had a dark heart... ",

"Yes, but Leimen is not a dragon," Runnan muttered in bewilderment,

"Right and that is what makes him special! Because according to an ancient prophecy the spirits will dwell in the body of the elf who will restore the harmony to the arcanums",

"But how will something like this happen after the grids... Oh I understood!" Elmari replied and seeing the secret look at him by Eibis, he explained, "The grids of primal magic function like a inviencible wall who separate the one arcanum from the other. If a grid is destroyed or corrupted by dark magic then the harmony of our world is disturbed",

"There has never been such a problem as the grids have always been protected by mighty and powerful mages," Eibis murmured, thinking as Leimen began to wake up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked the others in daze. Runnan and Ethari then began to explain to him that the moon arcanum spirit had taken the power of his body to help him drive Thoaral away from the Silvergrove.

"Am I connected to the moon arcanum?" he asked, trying hard to contain his excitement. As he believed that his wish had somehow been fulfilled! Ever since he remembered himself he wished he had been born connected to the moon arcanum like his brothers and the other children of the village. But unfortunately he was born with the power of the Earth's arcanum or so he believed until today. He was taken out of his thinking by his parents who were approaching them at that time,

"Rayla and Callum take the dragonlance guardian to the hospital for the first aid," his father replied.

"It seems that as soon as Thoaral left from the village, the spells were solved," his mother continued, and seeing Leimen still on the ground, she added in horror, "What happened to you my boy? Are you okay? Did this idiot hit you?" Before the young man could explain to her, Aqua rushed and began to touch the body of her son furiously for any wound. When she was sure that Leimen was well, she started the chanting,"That's why I told you not to follow us but you did not listen to me...",

"Mom, I'm fine, I didn't was hurt! Besides, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to chase out Thoaral from our village!" He interrupted her sullenly like a small child whose plans change at the last minute.

"WHAT?!" His parents said in unison, Runnan then took the opportunity to explain what had happened. Ethari did exactly the same as soon as he saw Rayla and Callum returning from Mellurn, the only Sunfire elf living in the village. When they were finished his father looked at him anxiously as he murmured,

"So now he has to leave us?",

"What?! NO! I am not going to let my little son wander like a refugee all over Xadia!" Aqua interrupted him furiously and her husband, in order to reassure her, responded,

"But my love he will not go alone! The twins will be with him" upon hearing these words, Elmari and Eibis begin to protest but seeing the murderous look that Ethari and Runnan cast at them, they did not speak. Aqua did not like this solution. Her displeasure must have been visible on her face because Callum quickly added,

"Do not worry I and Rayla will accompany them in the grids of primal magic!",

"Eh Callum..." Rayla began to say anxiously but Othelion interrupted her happily,

"Good idea! What do you say my love?",

"Can't they not leave?" Aqua complained,

"Unfortunately, no!" responded her husband smiling compassionately. Defeated, she opened her mouth to finally give her consent when Eibis, unable to contain his anger, stopped her.

"Sorry we don't have an opinion on this matter?",

"Don't you want to restore the balance of arcanums?" Runnan replied while he raising his right eyebrow questioningly,

"That's not what I mean...",

"Then why are you so opposed to all this?" his instructor cleverly interrupted him with a smile that caused his student to respond. So defeated he murmured sullenly,

"Okay, okay you won!",

"Heh heh! Well done, you did it anyway!" responded laughing the leader of the assasins. "But now you have to go and rest! You have a long and difficult journey ahead of you and you have to wake up early," Runnan added, saying goodnight to them.

"Eh Callum, Come here to tell you something!" responded Reyla trying to keep her nerves, _How dare he offer our help without having received my consent?_ Meanwhile, Leimen, while going to their house with his family, thought about everything that happened today. It all happened so fast like a nightmare. _What is happening now? What should I do?_ These thoughts flickered in his mind as he lay down to sleep. His sleep was disturbed as his subconscious made thousands of scenarios that could happen in this adventure. But one thing was for sure, he would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was so late to add a new chapter but it takes a long time to do the translation because was difficult with the lessons for the college. Today I will try to upload in addition to this chapter two more chapters


	4. Dark secrets

Somewhere far away in a large cave in the Midnight Desert full of Soulfang snakes a suffocating black smoke entered from its entrance. Immediately the snakes left his path frightened as they had sense the danger posed by this smoke. As soon as he reached the center of the cave he began to gather in such a way that it took the shape of an elf. Then the curtain of smoke dissipated revealing a very angry Thoaral. _How dare an Moonshadow elf that was not born with the arcanum of the Moon dare to defeat me?_ He thought furiously as he went back and forth thoughtfully to the cave.

"This was moon magic but how is it possible?" monologued after a while. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice that the snakes began to approach him until he felt small heads rubbing against his feet like a cat. Immediately his gaze looked at them tenderly as all the snakes that lived in the cave with him had been raised by him personally. "Sorry to scare you" he replied to his pets as he bent down to reassure them. Immediately one of them rose proudly on his shoulders. He was his favorite of all as he was the rarest creature that existed since this Soulfang snake had two heads and instead of black he was all white with pink eyes. She was the ancestor of the snake herd, one of the first snakes he had tamed. "Hello and to you Asgharna" he replied sweetly as he gently caressed one of the two heads of the albino snake. Which then happily wrapped gently around his neck and fell asleep. "Rest my dear you are no longer a young snake" he replied smiling sweetly and looking at the other snakes he added, "I'm hungry why aren't you going to hunt for me? Of course the soul of the animal you catch is yours." Immediately the snakes sprang out of the cave to feed the "Snake Tamer" the strange creature that could speak their language. When he was almost alone he recalled the events of that day. _Is it possible that this young man is an Arathos?_ Thoaral thought, however, that as far as he knew, only the strongest archdragons became guardians of the grids. He had never heard of a Arathos elf. But the power he felt when this pure beam of light struck him left him no room for error. "I have to be sure for that! But how?" he monologued worriedly. The only place he could find the answers he was looking for was in the Star Library located in the capital of Startouch elves, Zathal. But it was very risky to appear there without a plan as when he was revealed, the queen of dragons Zumbeia has sent messengers and informed all the leaders of Xadia and the humans. He also knew that because of his past, the queen of Startouch elves, Astarte was one of the first who want him dead. And all this because of this cursed Callum who solved the spells he had done on the two of hers three husbands, Ibis and Aaravos. "It's not my fault! Aaravos was mine! How dare this rugged Skywing elf and this human mage, Ziard, take him. **I** was his best friend, **HE** had to love me and listen **ONLY** me **NOT** them!" He shouted so furiously that the snake in his throat rattled in terror."Sorry, you're right I do not need to think about this. Now there are other issues that matter" he replied gently caressing Ashgarna. When the Soulfang snake finally calmed down, the rest of the herd came, bringing with them some unfortunate Sunrabbits who no longer had souls. Seeing them with a small movement of his hand he took them out of their misery. After thanking the Soulfang snakes for the food, he started preparing his dinner. Waiting for it to happen, Thoaral put the other dead animals in the coolest part of the cave to stay fresh for a few days. As he ate he began to devise a plan for how he would get the information he wanted from the Star Library. _All I need is a sleep potion and my pointed teeth. I will go like a curtain of smoke to Zathal. Then I will look for a servant who helps in the library, I will bite them making them my slave and then I will send them to throw in the drink of those who work in there the sleep potion that I will have made. Then I will get them to lock the library until I get what I want. But what will I do to them after they complete the mission? Pf anyway is small detail. I will see what I will do with them once my plan is completed. For now I have to make the list of materials I will need to make the sleep potion._ The plan he had in mind was very good and it was difficult for something to go wrong. He was so happy for the plan he has think he almost choked on food as he ate quickly to go organize his plan. He took a papyrus paper where he wrote, _t_ _hree buds of calm lotus, a few tears from a double-headed albino Soulfang snake and fresh blood from a newborn ambala_. Two of the three were easy to find, Asgharna would definitely give him some of her tears and calm lotuses could easily be found in one of the many oases of the desert. But the most difficult thing will be to find this season a newborn ambala, a white horse-sized antelope, three pairs of legs and eyes that shine like the sun. It was no coincidence that it was also called antelope of the sun. Usually this species of antelope lived and reproduced in the meadow that separated the midnight desert from the capital of the sun elves, Lux Aria. But the breeding season of this species of antelope has passed a month ago. "It will be difficult to find a female who give birth this days," he monologued, but after a while he added, "It does not matter, I like challenges. What do you say, my little Asgharna?" Hearing her name, the two-headed snake raised its head and lazily began to stick its tongue out. "I knew you would help me!" Thoaral smiled as he pulled a small glass bottle out of a pocket of his cloak. Then he began to caress the snake in a special way until his two pairs of eyes began to weep. He immediately collected as many tears as he could until the bottle was full. Then, after thanking the snake that tiredly came down from his neck to go to his nest to rest, he closed the bottle tightly with a cork and put it back in the pocket of his cloak. "Wonderful! Time to go for bed and tomorrow with the sun rising I will go to the oasis to find the three buds of calm lotus, ha ha" And with these words he moved happily to go to sleep in his makeshift bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go for the last chapter for tonight but don't worry tomorrow I will add another chapter. I wish you a good luck and sweet dreams


	5. The separation

The next morning found Leimen and his brothers preparing for the voyage to Lux Aria to try Leimen restoring the Sun Arcanum to the grid of the Sun. _But what can I do since not even the greatest Sunfire elves have been able to restore the grid to its former state?_ The young elf thought as he put in his bug the gift his parents gave him last night. It was an elaborate pendant with a moonstone in the center. Special order of his parents in Ethari. Who, as he had confessed to him, in order to have it ready in time, he prepared it day and night without stopping. So much so that Runnan had to get him by force to eat. Suddenly, as he was closing his bug someone it was outside of the door,

"Come in!" he answered sweetly believing that it was one of his parents but when the door opened he was surprised to see the figure of the twins.

"Still not ready?" asked Elmari, who allegedly wore the traditional mantle of the druids of the Moonshadow elves. In his right hand he was holding his staff and he had left his hair loose. On his beautiful horns he wore a pair of gold horn rings, a gift from their parents when he and Eibis became adults.

"Come on! We won't wait all day for you," murmured Eibis, who wore a long knee-length tunic with a black leather vest with metallic shoulder straps attached to a long dark green-blue cape. Up to his elbows his hands were covered with black gloves. Underneath he wore black pants that were lost in his dark green-blue boots. Finally in the case of his silver belt he had a very elaborate dagger made by their parents for the twin's birthday.

"I'm sorry! I'm getting ready and going down now," Leimen replied shyly. Without saying anything, his brothers looked at him arrogantly and left him alone. As he dressed he wondered when his siblings would look at him with awe, _I hope this trip brings us closer_ , he thought as he wore his favorite blue-green cloak. The set was completed with an gold tiara decorated with small moonstones. While on the middle finger of his left hand he wore a silver ring with green stones in the shape of a leaf and on his neck dominated an elaborate pendant made of labradorite, a gift from Ethari. He had just put on the leather armbands that Runnan had given him yesterday when Elmari suddenly entered the room furious,

"What will happen? Will we all wait for you?",

"Calm down, I just finished!" he replied with a sigh of tiredness. His brother then looked at him from top to bottom as if counting him before he burst out laughing. Surprised, Leimen asked him, "Do I have something?",

"Sorry! But will you go to Lux Aria dressed like that?" he replied trying unsuccessfully to contain his laughter,

"Why? I am not dressed properly?",

"You look like you're going to be a groom." He opened his mouth to object but at that moment the irritated voice of Rayla was heard shouting at them,

"Do you ever finish? Come on!",

"Let's go, otherwise the wolf will come for us," Leimen replied, quickly taking his bug. As he passed his brother, he think hear him say,

"I'm worried about your safety" but he said it in a whisper that he thought he did not hear well. As soon as they left the house, Rayla murmured,

"Finally!",

"Rayla..." Callum try to calm her down but his wife angrily interrupted him,

"What? You got us involved in this story, let me determine the speed at which we will leave",

"If I asked you would you say no?" the young man asked slyly,

"No, but you could have known that," she replied, blushing that Callum knew her so well. This did not go unnoticed by the others who started laughing in good spirits.

"We wish you good luck..." Ethari began to say with a smile and his husband added seriously,

"And if you ever need help, do not hesitate to send a message. We will come as soon as we can".

"Thanks!" Leimen replied smiling and before he could say anything else his mother cried and hugged him so tightly that he felt the air leave his lungs violently. "Mother!" he started saying with deficulty,

"Why do you have to leave? You just became an adult! You do not know how to use weapons and you are still not skilled in magic",

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore! I may not know how to use weapons or magic like the twins, but I can talk to animals and plants. Do not worry, they will help me! I have with me aunt Rayla and uncle Callum who are the best in their element... ",

"Don't use flattery on me little one" replied Rayla playfully as she teased his hair,

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to them," Callum assured her.

"Did you see my love? Are you unjustly worried!" Replied Ophelion as he tenderly took his wife away from their youngest son.

"But..." he began to say but Eibis interrupted her,

"Mom we have to go",

"Okay stoneheart, let your old mother dry out in the frost waiting for her bright moons to return home.",

"First you are not that old and second you are an elf mom not a human. You do not grow old like them..." began the eldest of the twins,

"It does not matter that",

"... And where did you see mom the frost? It's summer not winter..." he continued sighing,

"It will be cold in my heart! For all three of you it is the first time you are out of the Silvergrove",

"Mom, please do not start the same discussion again",

"The children are right my sweetheart" replied her husband trying to make their separation with their children and their friends as painless as possible but without success as his wife burst into tears, pushed him away from her and stormed into the house shut with force the door as she shouting,

" **BASTARD**!",

"Do not worry in five days at most she will calmed down" their father replied sighing wearily, "Anyway I wish you good luck. Take care of each other" he added and with these words he went to calm his wife who had a mother syndrome.

"As we said Leimen, as soon as you have trouble send a message and we will come" replied Ethari embracing him,

"And a warning to the twins! If I learn you make yours brother life difficult I will find you and cut off your ears. Did you understand?" Runnan replied, looking seriously at his student and Elmari,

"Yes sir!" they both replied bluntly,

"Now I believe you!" He answered them ironically and looking at Callum added, "If you realize something like this, I give you the permission to roast them alive. If they do not comply with that then send me a message and I will come to kill them",

"Okay, sir! Don't worry" he replied somewhat awkwardly as he was not yet accustomed to the fact that the one who killed his stepfather, King Harrow, was the same person as Runnan. His awkwardness did not go unnoticed by Runnan who tenderly like a father spontaneously embraced the young mage whispering in his ear,

"I am so sorry for him! I'm sure he would be proud of you if he saw you now" and with these words he left to pack their bags leaving Callum stunning with Runnan's behavior.

"His choice to take your stepfather's life has cost him dearly" Ethari began to said as he looking sadly at his husband. Then he resolutely took Callum's hand in his own and looking at him in the eye added, "All you need to know is that Runnan and I will always be close to you",

"Thank you, I do not know what else to say," replied the young student of Ibis, puzzled.

"You have a big heart! This is from us! Runnan designed it and I made it" and as he said these words the Silvergrove's head craftsman took out of his neck the purple cobweb scarf he always wore with him and stretched it towards Callum,

"Thank you but I can't accept it. It's yours" he began to say trying to return it to him ignoring the surprise exclamation of Rayla as Ethari had never give to another the scarf,

"Now it's yours! You are a member of the family now" he replied with a smile as he managed to put it on him,

"Oh because I married Rayla" he began to say innocently,

"And that, but basically because Runnan and I decided to adopt you",

"What!" Callum was staring at him with as he was hitting with a thunderbolt. His mouth was open agap when Runnan approached them with their Moonstriders and Shadowpaws and interrupted him,

"We would have told you yesterday during Leimen's birthday but as things turned out we did not said anything",

"No it's okay but I don't know what to say," Callum began to say in surprise when Rayla, pulling him by the ear, murmured that it was not the time for this conversation,

"When we return you will have as much time as you want to talk about it" and with these words they all got on their backs and started towards Lux Aria. There would begin the adventure of the young Leimen who had a bad feeling about their journey to the capital of the Sunfire elves. _I hope everything goes well_ , our hero thought as he looked for the last time at the city where he lived and grew up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like the today's chapter! Please tell me your thought it will help me to be better

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if is good and you want I continue it. Again sorry for my grammar mistakes I don't speak very good English


End file.
